


He Stopped Loving Her Today

by InsomniacTiger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: Gray loves her so much, and she couldn't care less.
Relationships: Juvia (Edolas)/Gray Surge, Lucy Ashley/Natsu Dragion
Kudos: 31





	He Stopped Loving Her Today

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring some fics to this account so its all in one place.
> 
> Inspired by the George Jones song of the same title.
> 
> Originally published on September 2017.

" _I'll love you till I die!"_

" _Don't be ridiculous. You'll forget. Give it time."_

" _Juvia please! Just give me one more chance!"_

" _Goodbye Gray. Don't overheat with all those clothes." With that she walked out the door without even giving him another glance._

* * *

"Gray I'm telling you man. You need to get over her. She's been gone for five years."

The raven-haired man sniffled into his scarf. "She was beautiful. Her hair was like the mist from a waterfall. Soft and - "

"Surge! I'm telling you! Find another woman!" Natsu Dragion demanded adjusting his goggles slightly as he checked the left side mirror.

"I just miss her… why did she have to go with him…?"

"Lyon's an ass."

"Don't say his name."

"Get. Over. Her."

"I'll love her till I die." Gray muttered looking out the window.

* * *

"Damn it Fireball!" Lucy Ashley snapped. "What kind of lame-ass friend are you? Look at this mess! He has a friggin' picture of that bitch on his wall! And on his nightstand… and probably… yep. One under the pillow too. What's this?!"

Natsu whimpered. "I don't know. Sorry."

"These are love letters from Juvia!"

"Like recent ones?"

"No dumbass! They are from ten years ago! Before… you know. Gray had that one mission."

"Right. With the accident…"

Lucy looked at the picture on the nightstand. Gray and Juvia were in a passionate embrace, completely unaware of anything around them. Gray only had on a button up shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows, despite the snow that was falling around them. Juvia was wearing a jacket that was his because she hadn't thought to bring one. It was a beautiful moment.

"They had been so perfect…"

Natsu nodded timidly.

"In these letters… he's underlined ever single "I love you"… geez there are a lot of them. What a bunch of emotional garbage." Lucy Ashley grunted.

Dragion saw the red ink across the letters, the pages having been crumpled from being folded and unfolded so many times.

"Gray…" Natsu sighed.

* * *

"HEY NATSU!" Lucy Ashley barged into the guildhall.

The pink-haired man squeaked before cowering behind a table. She grabbed him by his mussed hair and dragged him out. "Where is Surge? He was supposed to be back from that mission yesterday!"

"I don't know!" He cried.

"You're looking for Gray?" Mira asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah!"

"He's in the infirmary. I found him passed out behind the bar this morning."

"Gray doesn't drink anymore…" Natsu sniffled.

"He did last night." Mira sighed. "I had to send Elfman to town to get more whiskey."

They hurried into the infirmary and found Gray sweating, passed out on a bed.

"Damn it! Does he have a fever or is it all these clothes? How many are there… who needs five winter coats!?" Lucy Ashley began tearing his coats off of him.

After he was just lying there with just his long sleeved t-shirt she left to go check the mission board. Natsu took the chair beside his friend's bed carefully placing one of Gray's beloved coats over him like blanket.

"Its ok Gray. We're here for you."

Gray was trembling in his sleep.

Natsu frowned and found a rag. He got it damp with cool water and placed it over his friend's forehead. "It'll be ok Surge. Just let her go."

"I'll…" Gray muttered in his fitful sleep. "I'll love her till I die."

"I know buddy."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Gray recently?" Mira asked.

"He hasn't left his house in days." Lucy Ashley said setting her beer on the counter. "Hey Fireball!"

Natsu squeaked.

"Go check on him!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Juvia!" Cana gasped. "My dear! We haven't seen you in awhile!"

Juvia shrugged. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to visit. Since I'm in town and all."

At that moment Natsu came back in the door looking paler than normal.

"What's with you now!?" Reedus snapped.

"Hold on." Lucy Ashley noticed the difference in Natsu's expression. This wasn't his normal scared attitude. This was serious. "Natsu. What's wrong?"

He sniffed then glared at Juvia. "What's she doing here?"

"I came to visit. What's it to you?" She glared back.

"I'm sure Gray will be thrilled to see you." Mira chirped.

Juvia looked around. "Where is that laundry hamper?"

"Don't bother!" Natsu snapped uncharacteristically.

Juvia looked confused at him.

"Don't bother looking around for him! Ever! Because you know what? He's finally over you."

Everyone stared at the Fireball in shock.

"What do you mean?" Lucy Ashley crossed her arms.

Natsu sniffled, looking at her with tear filled eyes. "Gray… he… stopped loving her today."


End file.
